Eye of the beholder
by stxrmydays
Summary: Takes place after season 1 finale shows thought process of villanelle and eve both and an alternate ending between the two


Eyes that were filled with raw emotion just seconds ago were now clouded over with hurt, betrayal, and finally anger. They always said when someone shows you who they are believe them. But what was she to believe was it the side of her leading up to this moment or the side who pushed the knife into her or maybe the one that regretted it after. All Villanelle knew was someone put a knife threw her figuratively and literally. Why was it that she always fell for the ones with big curly hair and ones she knew would eventually hurt her. First Anna and now Eve, _Eve_ the name alone sent chills down her spine she would say in a good way but taking into account what just happened well... and just like that she was angry again. Everything happened so quick she felt herself acting on her raw emotions. It was just eve and her and now it was just her she was alone. Not to say she wasn't used to it but to believe that FINALLY someone cared about her just as much as she did them it felt nice. She had ran away from her apartment as if she was the one who didn't belong and not Eve but that didn't matter she let her walls crumble down and now wanted so desperately to build them back up so she ran that's all she knew. It was run or kill and no matter how much Eve hurt her she couldn't no she wouldn't she had promised. Why she was holding on to what was clearly an empty promise she wasn't sure. It felt as if she had these feelings before but it couldn't be that could it? She was brought out of her thoughts by the shooting pain in her body. She had been walking for god knows how long and to where just another question she didn't know the answer to today just seemed full off those. Deciding she could go for something to eat she headed to a local sandwich shop. Checking her pockets she pulled out some money left over from her _super cool _adventure with Irina earlier that day, which reminds her she never got that bath she wanted. Making it to the shop completely ignoring her blood stained clothing she walked into the door taking note of the chime that came along with it. Waiting for her meal she dosed off back into her thoughts and of course at the forefront of them is Eve.

"_She has gone"_ these three words playing over and over in Eve's head like a trip on the merry go round but only this time she's not a kid there's no ice cream cone and cotton candy waiting for her when she gets off because this is a different kind of merry go round one where adults go and all that's waiting for her this time is a one way trip to regret land sounds fun right. "_She has gone"_ the emotions Eve felt at this sent her spiraling she told herself that of course if this happened to Niko she would surely feel the same but there was a part of her that knew she wouldn't instead it would feel like a vacation like she could finally see the world like she's never seen it before. "_She has gone"_ her heart sinking she caused this. She was the one who pushed the knife through no one else but her. Maybe she was scared of what she was feeling but she made the blood shed. "_She has gone"_ the need to find her overcame Eve. She _needed_ to talk to her to tell her how she felt even though she wasn't even sure of what that was she had the feeling that if no scratch that _when_ she found her she would know it would flow out of her mouth like singing to her favorite song on the car radio. It would feel so natural and she could only hope that she would find Villanelle before she had finished up building her walls again and placed that last brick because then it would be to late for her. For them. With that in mind she rushed from the apartment and into the city. The only thing that was stopping her was that even after weeks of tracking her every move Eve still didn't know much about Villanelle, which would need to change and would soon change, but with very little to go by finding Villanelle was going to be a challenge to say the least. Eve told herself she wouldn't back down because she lov-... Instead of exploring that topic she thought of what she did know about Villanelle. So 1._she's an assassin _2_. Has a thing for girls with curly hair _3._ Feels safe when she has a weapon to protect her. _4\. _Owns a pair of the most beautiful eyes that carry so much emotion_ and with that all eve had to do was find where assassins who have beautiful eyes, carries a weapon which in this case a gun, and has a thing for girls with full curly hair such as herself would hide Should be easy right. She could also just follow the blood Villanelle left in her track like anyone who claimed to be a detective would so that's exactly what she did. following a trail of dried blood she arrived at a sandwich shop and she saw her. Heart racing and aware of every step she took she pushed open the door.

The same chime she had heard when she walked in sounded off again. Something inside her told her that she should look but when she did her heart stopped. She saw the all to familiar face and even though the emotion never left it felt as if she was hit with a semi truck that was going 200 on the freeway. "Hi" and just like that everything came crashing down but she wouldn't let her see her break she wasn't the one that had took the knife and broke the skin causing her to bleed no that was _Eve_. "Hi that's what you choose to say not an oh i'm sorry for stabbing you or a 'i didn't mean to' but a hi really." Villanelle felt that same anger she tried so hard to push down rise up and out of her throat " You stabbed me Eve YOU made me promise i wouldn't kill you and moments later you take a knife a push it into me and that sad part is Eve im still holding on to that promise it's like I'm hanging off a cliff and my hand is slipping but guess what I'm still there clinging to this stupid agreement we made." silence filled the gap between them Eve taking in what was said and Villanelle still trying so hard to not seem vulnerable in front of the latter even if that's all she wanted to be because to her that meant someone finally cared enough to let her be vulnerable in front of them and to them. Eve was the first to break the silence "Villanelle no you know what I'm not calling you that you are so much more than that mask you hide behind your not a villain no matter how others may see you. You are not so _Oksana _i told you how i felt back at the apartment i meant every single word and more. I feel as though you make me complete in every sense. When i see you I can't help but smile as my heart races and my palm gets all sweaty. I caught you and now that i have i never want to let you go. I want you to be _mine_ and only mine. I want to be the reason you laugh and smile. I want to be the person you watch movies and do normal with. I want you to feel as though it's just you and me in this world bound together by super glue so there's no separating or getting in between us. I want to _love_ you and i want you to love me back because everytime i look into your eyes that is what i feel, i feel love. I love_ you_ Oksana." Listening to Eve pour her heart out to her she had long given up on her fasade and now had tears streaming and her signature smirk that Eve cherished.

"_I love you too Eve."_


End file.
